


Fire, Walk With Me

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: "The fire isn't real. It keeps burning."





	Fire, Walk With Me

“The fire isn’t real,” Yixing mumbled, his fingers splayed across air before the fireplace. “It keeps burning.”  
  
Sehun rounded him with careful steps, watching sparks dance around the back of his head. The collar of his own suit was itching quite awfully, but the fancy mahogany carpet felt comparatively good against his otherwise cold feet, at least; soft, shiny strands of wool caressed his toes that had gone sore, then numb in spite of the fire, and he wondered only briefly where his shoes had gone.  
  
The walls kept screaming from inside of themselves.  
  
Yixing spoke again into the fire, his words slurred and pronounced backwards slowly. It had been years or maybe eons since he last got to ask it, and so did the words bear a similarity much uncanny.  
  
“What did I tell you?” was his only question as though the darkness of the room and the distant sobbing was as ordinary and normal as the big, jagged bullet hole in his nape. Sehun stepped closer, wanting to stick his finger in that wound.  
  
“The fire isn’t real?” he asked cautiously as he took yet another step towards it, but Yixing turned around with a snap of his neck.  
  
“It keeps burning,” he hissed while glaring, and twisted his neck back around to face the fire.  
  
…  
  
“Why?”  
  
Yixing sat in the corner, dismembered. Sehun couldn't move closer than three metres, at most.  
  
“Why? he repeated much louder than before, but the legless man could only scream in response.

The fire grew, as cold as ever, as the ceiling opened up for only a split second too many.  
  
…  
  
“There was a call today,” Yixing mumbled, his fingers splayed across air before the fireplace. “There was a call today.”  
  
Sehun cocked his brow then and laughed, throwing his head backwards with a crack as he claimed the seat beside the man. The collar of his suit was itching quite awfully, but the polished leather felt rather good against his palms.  
  
“Who called?” he asked with an involuntary giggle, pointing his finger at the telephone when it rang.  
  
Yixing stared deeper into the fire and sighed.  
  
“You did.”  
  
…  
  
The legless man cried, but it got muffled by the flames.  
  
“The fire isn’t real. It keeps burning. The fire isn’t real. It keeps burning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by David Lynch's Twin Peaks (as hinted at by the title).


End file.
